<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Heart Incarnate by Star_Fangirl_Forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894877">My Heart Incarnate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever'>Star_Fangirl_Forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Fluff, Flustered, Gifts, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Janus Sanders - Freeform, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Love, M/M, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Prinxiety - Freeform, Promises, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, True Love, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Wordcount: Over 1.000, demus - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, lovestruck, present, thomas sanders - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is in love. And the right brain sides are heaping affection on their boyfriends. </p><p>What will happen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Heart Incarnate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas was in love. Deeply, happily, in love. And the best part of it? It was reciprocated. Thomas had been gushing for months about the dark-haired boy he had met on a plane. They had exchanged numbers after sitting next to each other on said plane, and that’s all it took. Thomas was smitten after one date, and here they were still going strong. The man’s name was Chris, and he was smart, witty, kind, and best of all, in love with Thomas. Chris was even supposed to be moving in soon. This complete, utter love had massively positive benefits for all the sides, though it sent the right brain sides into a total tailspin. </p><p>This, of course, led each right brain to shower their boyfriends in utter affection, whether or not they were ready for it. Logan could barely get work done, because Patton was cuddling him 24/7 and Logan didn’t have the heart to push Patton away. Especially when the moral side was showering him in compliments and things like “Oh Lo-Lo you’re so amazing!”, “You’re so smart and capable and everythingggg.”, and “I love you so muchhh.” Oblivious or uncaring to Logan’s scarlet face and shifting into the human form of a microsoft error sound, Patton continued to shovel love at Logan. </p><p>Roman was, if possible, was even worse. He serenaded Virgil whenever he entered the room, covered the anxious side’s room in roses, and was constantly giving Virgil gifts of chocolates, fancy clothes, and yet more flowers. Virgil had taken to living in his hoodie and a permanent state of being flustered. Though he would deny it, Virgil was a sucker for shows of affection, so he didn’t once tell Roman to stop, even though Logan and Janus teased him mercilessly about it. But when Roman was declaring his undying love for Virgil with gifts and statements like “I will love my dark god and my prince forever! He deserves everything the world has to offer!”, Virgil chose blushing in silence over yelling at his friends. </p><p>Finally, there was Remus. Already eccentric, Thomas’s love-filled state of mind didn’t help anything. Remus pulled Janus into dancing whenever he saw him, Janus having neither the willpower nor want to stop him. Remus was restrictive with his real, true affection, so Janus didn’t mind. What he did mind however were pranks that Remus thought were romantic but were truly annoying. Overall, Thomas was smitten in love, the left-brain sides were flustered messes on the receiving end of love, and the right-brain sides were feeling the effects of Thomas’s love and were slowly losing their minds to love, orbiting their boyfriend’s like the planets orbit the sun.                                                                                                                                                  </p><p>The closer Chris got to moving in, the more crazy and lovestruck Roman, Patton, and Remus got and the more acts of affection they showed. It was the most intense the week before Thomas’s boyfriend moved in, reaching near unattainable heights the night before moving day. Logan, Virgil, and Janus were definitely not ready or prepared for what was about to happen. </p><p>“Here you go!” Logan said while handing Virgil and Janus plates heaped with breakfast food. Today was the day that Chris was moving in. “Eat it up and enjoy it. I get the feeling us three are going to need our energy today. As if on cue, massive noise began rattling through the mindscape, showing no signs of stopping. “Ah yes. That would be it.” Janus said in response to the signs. “Oh hell no. Can I please go and hide in my room?” </p><p>“Prepare yourself Virgil. I don’t think retreating to your room is going to stop Roman.” Janus replied, casting a glance toward the side currently to hide his entire body in his hoodie. “Don’t think you’re safe Logan! I’m willing to bet that Patton is going to be the worst of them all!” Virgil hissed. Logan didn’t reply or turn around from preparing more coffee, but both Virgil and Janus could see that he was brilliantly red. It didn’t take long for the other three sides to burst into the room, laden with gifts, chocolates, and a myriad of other things. </p><p>Patton wasted no time tackling Logan to the ground, covering him in kisses and spewing happiness and love. Logan, brilliantly red with his hair messed all over his face, managed a muttered “Yeah, I love you too Pat.” Patton, squealing incredibly loudly, pulled Logan up and onto the couch. Logan struggled futily to escape, but Patton was having none of it. “Uh uh Lo. You’re going to stay right here where I can love you forever.” Logan, close to the point of steam whistling out of his ears, surrendered and let Patton cuddle him. Logan did try to escape a few times, but Patton quickly turned to tickling, claiming “I don’t hear your adorable laugh enough!” Logan quickly stopped trying to escape, and the reward of Patton’s beautifully cute smile was enough. Finally, for the first time in ages, Logan allowed himself to smile and be in the arms of the one he loved and relax. </p><p>Meanwhile, Roman was very busy making Virgil very aware of how much he loved him. Virgil was now the recipient of every single possible gift Roman had thought to gather. The poor anxious side was stammering and stuttering, running his hands through his hair and doing his best to not melt. Finally, Virgil just snapped, leaped forward, grasped Roman’s face gently and kissed him full on the mouth, whispering “Just kiss me. That’s all you ever need to do. My heart and soul are already yours.” The pair stood there, the gifts forgotten on the floor, as they kissed so deeply they forgot what being without love and euphoria felt like in the first place, and as thoughts ran through both Virgil’s and Roman’s head, most along the lines of “I love you so much you don’t even know. You deserve this many shows of love every single day. So I can chase away all your demons and replace them with affection and love.”  </p><p>And finally, Remus and Janus. Remus hadn’t brought gifts and didn’t like to cuddle. Janus knew this and loved him all the more for it. Because Janus knew that those were the layers he put up to block himself from pain and betrayal. Janus knew, because he had the same barriers, barriers that were only just now starting to fall. “It’s ok, my love. I know who you are, and I still love you. The world would crumble to ashes and dust, and I would still be in love with you.” Janus said softly, weak in the knees from the relief in Remus’s eyes. Crossing the room, Janus brought his love close in a hug and allowed himself to be pulled into a slow dance. Gazing into the opposite’s eyes, Janus and Remus felt themselves, for the first time in far too long, relax. They felt, for the first time in perhaps ever, their hearts beginning to truly warm.  </p><p>A single mainstream thought filled all of the side’s minds at that moment. A thought that would dominate every side’s mind well into the future. “You are what fills my mind at every waking moment and you are what haunts my dreams when I’m asleep. You are my soul and my spirit. I have so much love for you that I think sometimes I might burst. I have so much love for you and I always will. You are my heart incarnate.” </p><p>And that’s how the day ended. Each pair wrapped up in the other’s arms, content to stay there until the end of time. Because no matter what the future might hold, the sides would be there for their loves. No matter if Thomas stayed with this boy, or if he met somebody else. The love the sides had for the others would never cease or fade. It would last into and beyond the great unknown.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this messy multi-ship fic!</p><p>Leave any suggestions in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>